Koorime Heritage
by Rosevine
Summary: when Hiei is injured he faints with Yukina. as she reflects on her relationship with Hiei she sees a tuft of silver amongst his black hair! could it be....the koorime heritage?
1. Heritage

Disclaimers: No matter how hard I wish, and how long I pray, I will never own *sniff* YYH, they belong to there creator, the honourable Togashi Yoshihiro-sama.   
  
This is another Yukina/Hiei story; my muse Yukimi gave me this idea when I was bored to death in music at school.  
  
Yukimi-Well, I was really bored too so I had to do something.  
  
Rosevine-^_^ thanks Yukimi.  
  
Yukimi-no problem, now get on with it!  
  
Rosevine-okay, anyways, this is a Yukina/Hiei story; I love reading these stories so I decided to write on myself. Um, all the information about Koorime hair e.t.c is purely made up, so don't sue or anything okay!  
  
*Actions*  
~~Places, where the scene is set~~  
  
Koorime Heritage. (Yukina's POV)  
  
~~Genkai's Temple~~  
  
I was sitting near the window, watching the rainfall down at night, when I heard a noise outside.  
  
I rushed outside to see what it was and there I found Hiei-san, wet from the rain and covered in blood. I gasped in shock and dragged him in as best I could, Genkai-sama wasn't in today, and I was alone inside the temple.   
  
I asked Hiei softly how he got hurt and he replied that he had fought an S-class youko that was drunk. I sighed then took him to my bed.  
  
"You really shouldn't fight so much Hiei-san, it's dangerous." I chided.  
  
"Hn, not as dangerous as for the youko that fights me. He's dead now." Hiei-san replied in his usual manner, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
I sighed quietly as I began to dress his wounds. They were not as serious as I first thought though Hiei-san had lost a lot of blood. As I used my ki to help him regain his blood quicker I thought again at how I wish Hiei-san was my brother.   
  
I knew this was a hopeless wish, as Hiei-san was always so distant from me, but he was so strong and so protective....  
  
I sighed again and got back to the task at hand. Even if Hiei-san were my brother he would never admit it. He'd never want such a weak sister like me when he was one of the most powerful youkai's in makai!  
  
But from that time I first met him, with that man who kidnapped me (A/N;what's his name? I can't remember...)I felt somehow connected with him.  
  
Later, when I asked him who he was I was most terribly disappointed to find that he had no connection to me what so ever.   
  
Suddenly Hiei-san started to shake; I was so afraid I didn't know what to do. I had no idea why he was shaking, obviously he was not cold for as a fire youkai he is able to heat himself up. The only thing that I could do was to whisper softly, in a low comforting voice and sing a koorime song that I was taught when I was young about the forbidden children of ice and fire.  
  
As I did this I ran my fingers through through Hiei-san's soft black hair. I had often longed to touch his hair, which seemed so much like a flame itself, it felt so soft, so smooth...  
  
What was this! I sat up with shock. Surely this...  
  
I slowly parted Hiei-san's black hair and there between the soft black hair was a tuft of silver, the mark of a koorime!  
  
It was legend that when koorime where born they are blessed by the ice goddess by being marked with a tuft of silver, it was the koorime mark, or the koorime heritgage as we koorime called it.  
  
My hands shook, as I looked at the silver tuft that stood out so clearly, cleverly conceled between the black.  
  
Could Hiei-san have known this? Thousands of questions ran through my head all shouting to be heard. I took a deep breath and gently placed Hiei-san's head on the pillow again.   
  
I tried to walk calmly over to my hand mirror as I looked for the familiar silver tuft hidden amongst my blue hair, there it was! I stared into the hand mirror, not knowing what to do. Then Hiei-san suddenly shook again as if in a bad dream and cried,   
  
"No...! The cliff.... falling...abandoned..."  
  
I froze and listened intently. Hiei-san's breathing grew rasping as he continued to shake. Then he cried out again,  
  
"Must find her..."  
  
Find who I thought?  
  
"Sister..."  
  
Sister? In all the time I had met Hiei-san I had never heard of him having a sister...could it be? No, it couldn't I thought to myself not willing to believe something that I wanted so much.  
  
"Sister....Yu-, Yu-....Yukina!"  
  
My heart grew cold as I ice I was born in and I realised that all my dreams and fears had come true....  
  
Yes, Hiei-san was my brother, and he knew it.... But he refused to acknowledge me as a sister!  
  
I whispered "Oni-san" as tear gems ran silently down my face and tinkled on the ground.  
  
  
So that's the end of the first chapter, what do you think so far? All the things about the koorime heritage are completely made up by me and my muse Yukimi so don't sue! Poor Yukina I know, but don't worry, it gets better. Review this plez and tell me what you think! 


	2. Invitation

Disclaimers: YYH doesn't, I repeat DOESN'T belong to me, it belongs to its creator Yoshihiro Togashi sama.  
  
Ack..@.@ I am soo lazy, sorry I didn't write for a while, there are quite a few reasons but I comes down to me being forgetful and lazy...I'll try harder to update more often now, my new year's resolution. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone you've reviewed my story, they actually like it!! Especially to Bri who I met because of this fic^^ So this chapter is really dedicated to her. Also thanks to everybody who could be bothered to review. And this time it's in Hiei's POV, but if it changes to Yukina's POV then I'll write that (gomen about this it's just that sometimes some things are better in different ppl's POV ^^) at the top! Now to the fic..  
  
Koorime Heritage. Hiei's POV.  
  
'NO!'  
  
My eyes shot open, waking up from that nightmare again. My body was drenched in sweat. Slowly, I propped myself up on my elbows and tried to take in my surroundings. It was a neat room with simple furnishings, there were many birds chirping outside the window.  
  
A small smile slipped out as I remembered yesterday's events, fighting with that idiot youkai and slipping from consciousness in yukina's- baka! I shouldn't have come to Yukina especially when I sometimes get that nightmare when I get injured.  
  
Maybe I had let something slip when I was unconscious.. Before I could think more of it Yukina entered the room with and some hot water and fresh bandages.  
  
"Oh Hiei! You're finally awake! I was so worried that you had lost too much blood and when you were sleeping.." She suddenly broke off and looked at the floor, blushing lightly. Slowly I noticed that Yukina hadn't used the honouree at the end of my name; could I have said something in my sleep? No, she probably just forgot.  
  
"Ohayo Yukina. Ano...gomen I disturbed you yesterday I'll be going now." I tried to rise and winced as a sharp pain shot through my body, my injuries from last night must have been worse then I had anticipated. Yukina rushed over to me, her face expressing pure concern. She urged me to stay with that innocent voice of hers, that both soothed me and pained me. Why did she have to be my sister? She doesn't need me, yet my existence is like a black stain on her pure white.  
  
"Please stay Hiei-san," the honary was back on, but what did I expect? "At least let me check your wounds and bring you something to eat, you must be really hungry now." Dammit, she was looking at me with her endearing eyes...  
  
"I...suppose I could stay for a while longer."  
  
At my words, Yukon's eyes lit up as she bustled around checking my wounds then making some ramen for me. Hn, I don't see why she's happy, just because I said I would stay for a little bit, she probably only asked out of politeness, she doesn't really want me around.  
  
"Ramen's ready Hiei-san!"  
  
I got out of bed anxiously, not wanting to stretch my injured body too much. This time the sharp pain didn't come, there was only a dull ache, Yukina had done a good job. Gingerly, I sat down opposite Yukina and stared down at the steaming ramen. The very thought of food make me ill, however I couldn't disappoint Yukina so I forced myself to pick up the chopsticks and took a small bite. I fought to keep the food down and gradually the warm comfort made me feel better.  
  
When I had finished at looked up to thank Yukina, I realised that she had been looking at me all the time when I was eating. She quickly looked away blushing when I looked up at her, and she blushed harder when I thanked her for the meal.  
  
"Oh I'm glad you liked it Hiei-san, it was nothing really..." An awkward silence descended upon us. Yukina looked strangely uncomfortable, her eyes told me she was hiding something...perhaps I had out stayed my welcome. As I was about to rise and leave, Yukina suddenly blurted out hurriedly, "Oh Hiei-san don't go yet! I mean..That is, I have to...I have a favour to ask of you, if you don't mind I understand if you're too busy but..."  
  
"If you have something to ask me then just say it Yukina." I said bluntly to try and hide my nervousness.  
  
"I-.Can I meet you this Friday..J-Just to see if your wounds had healed up and umm.. maybe for lunch? I know you're very busy Hiei-san but I was just wondering." Yukina looked down nervously. I stared at her shocked for a few moments before recovering my cool, a thousand thoughts darted though my brain; Yukina seemed to have another motive judging my the look on her face but I couldn't think coherently and agreed shortly before darting off.  
  
~~Owari~~ 


	3. Waiting

Disclaimers: .Doesn't belong to me. YYH doesn't belong to me okay? Evil people always making me say that, can't a girl delude herself? Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed! ^^  
  
Yukina's POV.  
  
Watching him leave my heart slowly stilled again. I sighed softly before getting up from the table and walking into the bedroom. Subconsciously I untied my hair and with the ease of practise I found that tuft of silver hair.  
  
"Why doesn't he tell me he's my brother? Why?"  
  
Tears threatened to spill until I viciously tugged my brush through my hair; the sharp pain of the sharp tugs brought me out of my musings.  
  
"Stop this Yukina! That's exactly why Hiei doesn't want a sister like you, you're so weak, always crying and always needing other people's help!"  
  
Brushing my hair repeatedly I continued softly,  
  
" But this time I'll confront him, I can't wait for Hiei to tell me. He might never do that. And- and even if he rejects me at least I've tried. But if he doesn't, you'll have an-"  
  
I choked on the last word. Somehow, saying it would make it all the more real. Finally, I'd had a relative again. More I would have my twin, my  
  
"Onisan"  
  
~Friday~ (Hiei's POV)  
  
Fluttering from tree to tree I finally found Yukina. I was still unsure whether I should see her or not; but my instincts told me something was very wrong and youkai's trusted their instincts fully.  
  
I settled down on a nearby tree like I'd done so many times before and watched her. Yukina sat quietly on the bench in Genkai's large gardens, listening to her bird friends chirping. So innocent in so many ways, how could we be so different? Hn, useless even to dream that she would accept me, better not to tell her at all. Better then to be rejected, being abandoned as the Forbidden Child still hurt so much but being rejected my kin would shatter my heart.  
  
Yukina's POV.  
  
Was Hiei coming? I sat their looking clam but underneath my calm exterior my thoughts were frantic. If he didn't.I wouldn't have the courage to ask him again. I just -had- to tell him today. An hour had passed already, but maybe he was delayed. My nerves were fraying so I stood up to take a stroll. Just then a wind brushed past me gently. I turned around and my heart began to thump loudly, Hiei was behind me. Now that he was here.I didn't know whether to be relieved or not.  
  
~Owari~ 


	4. Awkward

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to its creator Yoshihiro Togashi and not me unfortunately..  
  
Awkward.  
  
Hiei's POV.  
  
"Yukina."  
  
I whispered her name softly. Turning back she looked at me with an expression of both relief and discomfort. Our eyes met for an instance and locked briefly until I broke contact; her eyes were filled with hidden disappointment at my late arrival. My throat suddenly felt dry and I only managed to mutter some incoherent excuse before falling into silence. She in her turn murmured politely about not having waited for a very long time; something we both knew was a lie.  
  
"So.. I'm here now, what do you want?" I broke out, unintentionally harsh. Yukina looked startled for a moment before making the motion to smile and replying quietly,  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hiei-san, I know you're very busy..I- I wanted to make sure that your wounds were okay..and-I"  
  
Before I could control my body I flittered off at quick speed, jumping from tree to tree before returning to her side. From far away I heard my voice coldly pointing out that I was in perfect health. I didn't understand why I was acting so coldly to the one I cared about most in the world but I couldn't control myself, the habit of self-defence through cutting words was too hard to break. Perhaps this was my nature as a half-breed.  
  
Yukina's POV.  
  
"I'm fine now, anything else you want?"  
  
Stunned at Hiei's cold words I stared at him foolishly, like some frightened doe. Berating myself I adverted my eyes to study the ground again. My cheeks turned red both in embarrassment and slightly in anger. It was hardly Hiei's fault though, he didn't know that I was trying to confront him about something that's been haunting me my whole life; he probably thought I just had something trivial I wanted to bother him about. Apologising and bowing I knew what little courage I had was slowly slipping away under the eyes of my brother.  
  
We sat in silence again, each pretending to be fascinated by the dirt floor or the grass ahead. After trying to speak several times and failing, the tension in the air increased. I closed my eyes in an effort to escape the predicament I had put myself in and in hope that the hot tears that were gathering wouldn't spill down my cheeks; forming themselves into gems.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheek, opening my eyes in fright I moved my hand to my cheek only to find in my relief it wasn't tears but rain. A few minutes later the skies really began to pour and we silently began to walk back into the temple. At the steps of the temple he stopped momentarily. I stopped also, expecting him to be annoyed at me or maybe just to walk off but he just said shortly,  
  
"We can talk later, let's get dry bef- before you catch a cold."  
  
Warmed by his gruff but kind words I nodded happily and stepped inside the temple, my heart filled once again with courage..and hope.  
  
~Owari~  
  
I'm really sorry this fic seems to be dragging on..I guess this was a pretty needless chapter..I promise next chapter the story will actually move, gomen gomen~ 


End file.
